


Housewarming

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek tries to be a good daddy, M/M, Past Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Scott McCall Ships It, Stiles curses when he's frustrated., eventual slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott insists on a housewarming party for Derek and his daughter. He also insists on Stiles getting his head out of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the first chapter of "Back and Forth" - part 4 of this series. I sincerely hope this makes sense. I think I may go a little less on the non-linear track for now but who knows?

Derek bought a house on the edge of town. It was old and was tucked right into the edge of the preserve. There was plenty of land for Tallie and while there were neighbors, it was still somewhat isolated due to its being built back when Beacon Hills had been a rural community.

He moved in a week before Scott moved back to campus for his junior year. While Melissa had insisted that there was no hurry, he felt it wrong to impose upon her generosity while his Alpha was away at college. Also, there was no reason to subject an overworked middle-aged nurse to a rambunctious werewolf toddler any longer than necessary. 

Tallie loved the new house. She said it was spooky and she hoped there would be a friendly ghost for her to play with. She ran from room to room, her tiny bare feet scampering against the hardwood floors as Derek tried to make order of their meager belongings. Since they had come back to Beacon Hills, the pack had taken it upon themselves to provide Tallie with all manners of toys, books, clothes, and adorable pieces of furniture. Most of it, he knew, were hand-me-downs from when they were children but he was still touched. They were, after all, poor college students. They didn’t have to do that.

Well, it had mostly been Scott and Kira and eventually Lydia when she returned from her internship in the middle of August. Isaac offered to take Tallie out for ice cream but was awkward around her and had no mementoes from his childhood to offer up. Stiles, meanwhile, was oddly quiet. When he visited Scott, he gave Tallie only the minimum amount of notice so as not to appear rude and Derek he ignored completely. 

Derek would’ve felt hurt but he occasionally return to the McCall house after leaving Tallie in their care as he ran errands and find find Tallie perusing comic books (pretending she could read was her new favorite pastime) and doodling the Bat symbol in her coloring books.

When they were finally settled in the new house, Scott insisted on a housewarming party. It wasn’t anything special. Just the pack and Melissa and the Sheriff and Parrish. Lydia was even able to make an appearance with her mother before heading off for a semester abroad in Oxford. Everyone brought appliances that Derek had overlooked and other minor essentials like hampers and clothes hangers and silly bath towels with dinosaurs on them for Tallie. She adored all of it and considered the party better than Christmas. But then again, Tallie had never had a truly good Christmas yet.

Stiles was quiet, of course but he stayed behind with Scott to help clean up. After much pouting from Tallie, Derek took her upstairs to sleep in her brand new bed in her brand new room.

“This is our house now,” she observed sleepily.

“Yes, it is,” he said gently. “We’re here together and we’ll be very happy.”

She nodded and yawned. She was asleep by the time he kissed her on her forehead.

He closed the door about halfway and paused before he went down the stairs. He could hear Stiles and Scott whispering in the front room, near the door.

“Talk to him.”

“Now’s not the time.”

“If you keep waiting, you’ll just regret it all over again.”

“Go home, Scott.”

“Okay. Remember what I said." 

The front door opened and Derek walked down the stairs. Scott smiled at Derek, his hand on the doorknob.

“I’m heading home,” he said. “I’ll see you again before I leave, ok?”

“Sure thing,” Derek said, nodding.

Scott nodded and smiled at Stiles before leaving, closing the door behind him. Stiles stared at it.

He turned back to Derek. They were both silent for a few moments.

“Well,” Stiles started, “you look all settled in. I should go, too.”

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Derek said matter-of-factly, taking a final step off the stairs. “But you’ve been giving Tallie comic books and I know that Batman nightlight your dad gave her is really from you.”

Stiles glanced back and smiled. “Indoctrinate them when they’re young. That’s what I always say.” He reached for the doorknob and jiggled his car keys nervously in his other hand.

“I’ve bought a house, Stiles,” Derek continued. “Think I’m gonna run away again?”

Stiles sighed and his shoulders slumped. Derek felt a quick twinge of guilt for upsetting him but he shook it away quickly. This was Stiles’ doing.

“I said some shitty things when you came back,” he admitted, turning around, his hand still on the doorknob. “And then I spent the whole summer ignoring you and being a dick and never apologizing. So… I’m sorry, Derek." 

“Sorry for what?”

“For implying that you’d leave again and that you were using Scott.”

“It was a lot more straightforward than an implication.” Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the very approach he took when his toddler wasn’t listening.

“I know,” Stiles sighed. He finally released the damned doorknob and ran his hand through his hair. “But you know what?” he continued, his voice suddenly angry. “You did run away for four fucking years, with no contact, and then you show up with a fucking kid? I mean, what do you expect, Derek?" 

“You told me not to write.”

Stiles stared at him, his eyes wild.

“Are you crazy?” he said harshly. “I never said that. I told you to leave. And you did, great, you listened for once. But I never expected this.” He waved his hands around wildly.

“What is ‘this’?” Derek repeated, annoyed and worried that they would wake Tallie.

“You! With a kid and a house and apparently an entire life somewhere else that didn’t include me.”

If Stiles realized what he had said, he didn’t show it. He simply slumped back against the door and sighed again.

“I go back to school in four days,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to go." 

Derek looked down. “Why not?” he asked, his voice even quieter. 

“You fucking know why.” Stiles pushed himself off the door and jammed his hands in his pockets.

They were both quiet and neither one looked at the other. When the silence just started to get too awkward, Stiles cleared his throat. “I come home on the weekends a lot,” he said, affecting an off-hand tone. “I can stop by.”

Derek looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you come home so often?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t like my dad being alone,” he admitted. “And college… it’s not what I thought it would be. I mean, I enjoy my classes and doing stuff on campus but I’m not really into the whole party scene. Besides,” he said softly, “I miss everyone.”

Derek looked him over and detecting only the truth in Stiles’ words, he nodded. 

“Don’t come home just to see me,” he said. 

“Fuck no,” Stiles said, reaching for the door, “I’m coming to see Tallie. Someone has to teach her the ways of Batman.”

He grinned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and desperately needed as I navigate through this ridiculous AU I can't seem to get out of my mind. Thank you for reading!


End file.
